Di Balik Sepatu Usang
by Nakashima Asuka 1704
Summary: AU, one-shot, BlazeIce brotherhood. Blaze menyembunyikan sesuatu, Ice paham betul kakak kembarnya itu. Ice yakin bahwa hal itu berkaitan dengan sepatu usang yang selalu dipakai kakaknya.


**Di Balik Sepatu Usang **by **Nakashima Asuka 1704**

**BoBoiBoy **milik **Animonsta Studios/Monsta**. Tidak ada pengambilan keuntungan atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari prompt cerpen milik** Ely Chandra Perangin-angin **yang berjudul** Sepatu Butut.**

**Warning : **One-shot, AU, Twins!BlazeIce, no super power, brotherly love, kemungkinan ada OOC, penulis masih amatiran, dll.

Penulis mengucapkan terima kasih untuk **Fanlady** dan **Lomiashi** karena telah menjadi _beta-reader_ dari fanfiksi ini.

Didedikasikan untuk para penulis fanfiksi BoBoiBoy yang telah banyak berperan dalam meramaikan fandom ini.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Boboiboy Ice memperhatikan sepatu butut milik saudara kembarnya, Boboiboy Blaze. Jika Ice bertanya kepada Blaze bahwa mengapa ia tidak mengganti sepatu bututnya itu, Blaze hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sepatu ini masih bisa dipakai." Begitulah jawaban singkatnya.

_Jawabannya selalu sama,_ batin Ice sambil merotasikan bola matanya. _Huh, bahkan sepatu itu sudah kumal dan tak layak untuk dipakai olehnya._

Walaupun ayah dan ibu mereka bukan orang yang kaya, Ice merasa bahwa mereka masih mampu membelikan Blaze sepasang sepatu baru yang lebih layak pakai. Anehnya, mereka tidak pernah protes saat Blaze mengenakan sepatu butut itu.

Sebenarnya Ice bukan tipe orang yang suka memperhatikan barang milik orang lain—karena ia sendiri malas melakukannya. Namun ia merasa risih, karena pemilik sepatu itu adalah kakak kembarnya, Blaze, yang otomatis membuatnya selalu menatap sepatu itu baik saat berangkat maupun pulang sekolah.

Pagi ini, kembar Boboiboy itu pergi berjalan kaki bersama ke sekolah—SMP Pulau Rintis. Lagi-lagi sepasang manik _aquamarine_ itu mengarah pada kaki sang kakak yang memakai sepatu lusuh. Rasa kesal bercampur gemas terbersit pada manik milik Ice. Pandangan pun tak teralihkan. Seolah-olah sepatu tersebut dapat berganti dengan yang baru secara ajaib.

Akhirnya Ice menanyakan perihal sepatu itu karena tak tahan pada sifat keras kepala Blaze.

"Kak Blaze, aku minta maaf karena sering menanyakan hal ini berulang-ulang. Kenapa Kakak tidak mau memakai sepatu yang lain? Padahal di rak, 'kan, masih ada sepatu milik Kakak yang lain," tanyanya sambil menatap Blaze.

Orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum misterius. "Hmmm, bagaimana ya…" jawabnya—yang menurut Ice sama sekali bukan jawaban.

"Nanti kamu juga tahu sendiri alasannya. Belum saatnya untuk memberitahukan perihal itu kepadamu, Ice," lanjut pemilik iris merah api balas menatapnya, masih tersenyum.

Ice hanya menghela napas. "Ya deh," ujarnya sambil merotasikan kedua bola matanya. Ia pasrah saja menerima jawaban sang kakak yang menggantung itu, karena malas berdebat dengannya.

_Aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak ingin melihat sepatu itu lagi,_ sang pemilik jaket biru membatin. _Ya sudahlah, mau memakai sepatu itu atau tidak, tergantung pada Blaze sendiri. Tidak ada hak untukku melarangnya. _Ia menghela napas sekali lagi.

Sepatu butut itu begitu mengganggu pikiran Ice. _Mengapa Kak Blaze tidak meminta sepatu baru saja supaya terlihat lebih keren seperti teman-temannya, Stanley dengan sepatu kets ungunya, atau seperti Amar Deep dengan sepatu sportnya?_ Ia melamun di kelas saat jam istirahat.

.

.

Pada malam harinya, Blaze memberi tahu keluarganya bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat pada hari Sabtu sore, karena mengikuti latihan sepak bola—persiapan untuk lomba sebulan yang akan datang—dan baru pulang sekitar jam 7 malam.

Kedua orang tuanya mengizinkannya, asalkan ia berhati-hati dan tidak lupa membawa kunci rumah cadangan.

Ice hanya berkata, "Hati-hati, ya, Kak. Selamat berlatih," seraya tersenyum tipis. Blaze hanya mengangguk.

_Sepak bola, ya,_ pikir Boboiboy Ice. _Sudah lama aku tidak memainkannya._

Boboiboy Blaze terdiam. Ia seperti bisa membaca pikiran sang adik. Rasa bersalah berdesir menghampiri relung hatinya.

Setelah saling mengucapkan selamat tidur, mereka semua pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Saat mereka sudah terlelap di kamar masing-masing—kecuali Ice yang sedang tidur-tiduran sambil merenungkan sesuatu di kamarnya—tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam imajiner terlintas di benak Ice. Pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu mendapat ide untuk menyingkirkan sepatu butut sang kakak.

Ia berencana membuangnya pada saat Blaze sedang berlatih sepak bola—Sabtu sore—karena yang ia tahu, Blaze akan memakai sepatu bolanya yang lain dan akan mencuci sepatu bututnya pada hari Minggu.

Jika pada hari Minggu Blaze tidak menemukan sepatu kesayangannya, masih ada kesempatan untuk membeli sepatu baru sehingga ia masih bisa masuk di hari Senin.

_Mengapa saat mendengar Kak Blaze akan berlatih sepak bola, aku justru ingin menyingkirkan sepatu itu secepat mungkin?_ batin Ice saat mendapati gejolak perasaan yang ganjil dalam lubuk hatinya. _Sudahlah, abaikan saja,_ pikirnya sembari mengedikkan bahu.

_Untuk membuang sepatu lusuh tentu saja tidak memerlukan rencana yang rumit. Cukup rencana yang sederhana saja, pasti aku bisa melakukannya._ Tanpa sadar pemuda dengan netra biru berlian itu meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di bawah dagu, membentuk posisi berpikir.

_Hanya tinggal menunggu Kak Blaze pulang dari latihan sepak bolanya dan tertidur di kamarnya, kemudian aku tinggal menjalankan misi ini._

Ia pun tersenyum menyeringai, merasa puas dan berharap agar rencananya berhasil. Memang ini rencana yang jahat menurutnya, tapi apa boleh buat, hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan agar kaki Blaze tidak lecet gara-gara sol sepatu yang tipis itu.

_Maafkan aku, Kak Blaze, ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri._

Tiba-tiba pelipisnya berdenyut saat bayangan Blaze yang sedang bermain sepak bola terlintas di benaknya. Gejolak perasaan yang ganjil lagi-lagi berdesir menghampiri dadanya.

_Duh, aku ini kenapa, sih?_ batin Ice sambil memegangi pelipis kanannya. Keningnya berkerut. Ia jadi merasa bersalah kepada Blaze. _Maaf, Kak Blaze, aku terpaksa melakukan ini agar kakimu tidak terluka._

Kepala Ice masih sedikit berdenyut, tapi ia memaksa benaknya untuk segera beristirahat. Tidak lama kemudian, kesadarannya menghilang dan ia pun berpindah ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Hari yang Ice nantikan pun tiba. Pemuda berjaket merah api itu berpamitan kepada ia dan kedua orang tua mereka.

.

Sekitar pukul tujuh kurang beberapa menit Ice bersiap menjalankan misinya. Namun keraguan hinggap di hatinya, haruskah ia membuang sepatu kesayangan kakak kembarnya itu?

Bagaimana kalau Blaze akan marah dan mengomelinya? Atau yang paling buruk, sang kakak akan merasa sedih sekali serta berakhir menjauhinya. Keraguan pun hinggap di hati disertai rasa bersalah yang kembali menyelimuti.

_Ini untuk kebaikan Blaze sendiri, Ice!_ ia mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, tidak ada niat buruk kala memutuskan untuk membuang sepatu itu. Ice hanya ingin sang kakak tidak melukai kakinya sendiri saat memakainya. Itu niat yang baik, bukan?

_Masa' kamu tega membuang barang kesayangan kakakmu sendiri, Ice?_ Rasa dilema kembali singgah di hati nuraninya.

.

Setelah menghabiskan bermenit-menit waktu untuk berpikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuang sepatu sang kakak. Ice mengembuskan napas panjang, memantapkan hati. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

_Ini demi kebaikan Kak Blaze sendiri._

Ice pun mengendap-endap untuk mengambil sepatu butut itu dari rak sepatu yang berada di ruang tamu. Nahas, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kunci yang diputar. Ice membeku.

Sebelum ia pulih dari keterkejutannya, pintu depan terbuka, menandakan bahwa sang pemilik sepatu, Blaze—yang memakai sepatu lain—pulang dari latihan sepak bolanya.

"Assalamu'alaikum, aku pulang. Lho, kamu sedang apa, Ice?" Tanya Blaze saat netra merah apinya bertemu dengan kelereng kembar berwarna _aqua_ itu.

"Wa'alaikumussalam. Ah, tidak, aku hanya sedang mengecek apakah kamu sudah pulang atau belum," jawab Ice sedikit gelagapan. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar denyut jantungnya sendiri dengan jelas, saking kagetnya.

Pemuda berjaket merah senja itu hanya menaikkan alis, heran.

"Tumben, biasanya jam segini sehabis shalat Isya kamu langsung bobok cantik di kamar," ujarnya heran sambil sedikit bergurau.

"Ya sudah, habis mandi, aku tidur duluan, ya. Tadi aku sudah makan dan shalat Isya bareng Kak Sai dan teman klubku yang lain, kok, kalau mau tahu. Selamat malam," lanjut Blaze setelah meletakkan sepatunya yang baru dipakai di rak dan menempatkan bola sepaknya di kardus kecil sebelah rak sepatu.

"Oke, selamat malam, Kak Blaze," jawab si pemilik netra sejernih air laut itu.

Embusan napas lega keluar dengan pelan dari mulut Ice, tepat setelah Blaze beranjak ke kamar mandi sambil bersenandung. _Nyaris saja ketahuan._

_Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku simpan saja di bawah tempat tidur, besok saja buangnya,_ batin Ice seraya mengambil sepatu itu sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar sambil mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan oleh Blaze yang sedang mandi.

Adik kembar Blaze itu pun duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan memperhatikan sepatu kumal sang kakak di tangannya.

"Kenapa Kak Blaze tidak mengganti sepatu ini dengan sepatu baru, ya?" gumamnya. "Padahal dia bisa saja meminta Ayah atau Ibu membelikannya. Lagipula, sepatu ini sudah dua tahun dipakai terus sampai usang begini," Ice hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Ia meletakkan sepatu itu di kolong tempat tidur agar tidak kelihatan oleh siapa pun, sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas di kasurnya dan berkelana ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Pada hari Minggu pagi setelah shalat Subuh, Blaze bergegas untuk mencuci sepatu lusuh miliknya. Namun ia mendapati bahwa sepatunya tidak ada di rak.

Blaze menjadi panik dan mencari benda kesayangannya itu ke sana kemari, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia mengerang frustrasi, mengacak rambutnya hingga awut-awutan. Pada dasarnya ia memang mudah panik—dan seandainya ia punya kekuatan super, mungkin Blaze sudah mengeluarkan kobaran api dari tangannya—meski hal itu tidak mungkin, karena ia hanya manusia biasa.

Mendengar keributan yang dibuat oleh Blaze, sang adik pun terbangun dari tidurnya—yang dilakukan setelah shalat Subuh, tentunya—dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah gontai selagi menguap kecil.

"Ada apa, Kak Blaze? Kok ribut sekali?" tanya Ice setelah mendatangi ruang tamu. Ia menggosok pelan kedua matanya setelah sepenuhnya sadar.

"Sepatuku tidak ada!" jawab sang kakak, sedikit berteriak.

"Sepatu butut itu? Sudahlah, Kakak 'kan bisa membeli sepatu baru. Sepatu itu sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi," ujar sang pemilik netra biru laut itu, berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa ia memindahkan sepatu sang kakak ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apanya yang butut?! Apanya yang tidak bisa dipakai?! Sepatu itu menyimpan banyak kenangan, tahu!" kata Boboiboy Blaze dengan nada yang meninggi dan tanpa sengaja membentak adik kembarnya. Ia terengah-engah. Tampak kernyitan dalam pada kening Blaze. Amarah tampak terbersit pada sepasang manik merah api itu. Sang kakak kembar seperti dapat meledak kapan saja.

Lawan bicaranya tertegun. Rasa terkejut Ice tidak dapat disembunyikan oleh wajahnya. Pupil matanya sedikit melebar. Dadanya berdesir tajam. Refleks, badannya agak mundur tanpa ada perintah.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Blaze tersentak. Setelah mengatur napasnya, ia segera melanjutkan,

"Akh! Maaf, Ice, tadi aku terbakar emosi. Maafkan aku, aku khilaf," Suara yang sebelumnya cukup nyaring, perlahan memelan serta melambat seiring tiap kata yang diucapkan.

Walau tidak terima dengan ucapan Ice sebelumnya, tentu membentak sang adik bukanlah hal yang baik.

Suasana hening menyelimuti kedua kembar Boboiboy itu. Ice hanya menatap kakaknya yang berlutut dengan sendu, merasa bersalah karena rencananya kemarin. Tanpa disadari, ia menurunkan kakinya, perlahan-lahan, untuk berlutut juga. Suara meringis lolos dari bibirnya karena membendung rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menghampiri tungkainya.

"Memangnya kamu lupa? Dulu, saat kita berumur 13 hingga 14 tahun, kita bercita-cita menjadi pemain sepak bola dan selalu berlatih setiap sore sepulang sekolah," lirih Blaze.

"Tapi, kebiasaan kita itu mulai berubah sejak insiden yang terjadi setahun lalu, yang membuat…"

Bibir Blaze terhenti seperti enggan mengatakannya, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan, "… kakimu cedera sehingga tidak bisa bermain sepak bola bersamaku lagi. Hanya aku yang mempertahankan cita-cita itu sampai sekarang. Sepatu itulah yang selalu menemaniku berlatih bersamamu sejak umur 13 tahun hingga sekarang, 15 tahun, dan menjadi saksi bisu atas insiden itu."

"Lagipula benda itu adalah pemberian dari Kakek Aba. Meskipun sebenarnya itu sepatu sekolah, aku sangat menyukainya karena nyaman dipakai,"

Blaze merasakan sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit peristiwa kelam yang menimpa adiknya itu. Sangat tidak mau. Akan tetapi, keadaan memaksa ia melakukannya. Memang begitulah kenyataan yang terjadi.

_Luka lama tidak seharusnya kubuka kembali, _sesal Blaze dalam hatinya. Namun Blaze tahu, terlambat untuk menyesal, karena semua memori hari itu yang tertimbun sudah kembali ke permukaan.

_Maafkan aku, Ice._

Dia mendongak menatap adik kembarnya. Netra _aquamarine_ milik Ice bertemu dengan kedua manik merah senja lawan bicaranya itu, saling bertatapan. Mata Blaze berkaca-kaca, hendak mengeluarkan air mata yang sejak tadi tersimpan di pelupuk matanya.

Boboiboy Ice tersentak. Tiba-tiba memori tentang insiden itu terputar kembali di benaknya seperti film.

OOooOO-_Flashback_-OOooOO

_Blaze berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan sepi sambil sesekali melambungkan bola di lututnya, bersisian dengan Ice._

"_Duh, kenapa mainnya udahan, sih. Padahal, 'kan, sedikit lagi tim kita menang melawan tim Stanley," keluhnya. Rambut cokelat dengan sejumput warna putih, yang tidak tertutup seluruhnya, sedikit berkibar terkena embusan angin sore. _

_Ice tersenyum maklum. "Apa boleh buat, Kak Blaze. Ayah dan Ibu menyuruh kita untuk pulang maksimal jam 5 sore, kecuali jika ada urusan mendadak yang penting. Itu pun kita harus memberi tahu terlebih dulu," Kedua manik biru berliannya tersembunyi di balik topi berwarna senada yang terpasang rapat._

"_Lagipula, sebentar lagi Maghrib. Bahaya jika keluar rumah jam segini."_

"_Hmmm, ya, deh," Blaze menggumam tanpa semangat. _

"_Ah, itu rumah kita. Yuk, kita menyeberang! Kunci rumah ada padamu 'kan?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk rumah mereka saat tiba di seberang rumah. _

"_Tentu. Ayo kita ke sana," sahut Ice sebelum mereka memeriksa ke kiri-kanan, apakah jalanan sudah sepi atau belum. Setelah tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat, mereka pun menyeberang. Tiba-tiba…._

_Manik biru Ice membelalak ketika ada sepeda motor yang melaju sangat kencang ke arah mereka. Pengendara motor itu terbeliak. Jemarinya berusaha mengerem motornya, tetapi gagal berhenti._

"_AWAS, KAK BLAZE!" jerit Ice seraya mendorong Blaze dengan kuat hingga sang kakak menabrak pintu pagar rumah._

_CKIIIIIIITTTTTT_

_BRAAAKK_

"_Aduh…" ringis Blaze karena badannya terbentur pagar. "Sakit lah—EH?!" teriaknya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya._

_Ice terbaring di tanah dengan posisi telungkup, kesadarannya menghilang. Ia berhasil selamat, tetapi kedua betisnya terserempet oleh roda sepeda motor itu sehingga mengalirkan darah cukup banyak._

"_Astaghfirullah, Ice?! ICEEEEE!" jerit Blaze, histeris. _

_Pengendara sepeda motor itu segera turun dan berlari menghampiri mereka. Kepanikan menguasai dirinya, tetapi ia berusaha menenangkan diri._

"_Maaf, boleh kuperiksa dia?"_

_Blaze menoleh dalam kekalutan. Dia mengangguk, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya._

_Si pengendara berambut ungu raven itu berlutut, memeriksa tungkai bawah Ice._

"… _sepertinya, ada fraktur di tungkai bagian bawahnya."_

_Dia bangkit dan menghampiri motornya, kemudian mengeluarkan perban gulung. Pemuda tersebut memberikan pertolongan pertama pada kaki Ice dengan cekatan._

"_Dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit segera."_

_Sang pengendara motor menarik panel layar sentuh kecil transparan yang terletak di bawah speedometer motor miliknya, kemudian menyentuh beberapa gambar yang disertai keterangan secara bergantian. Jeda sedetik, sebuah atap muncul mengelilingi motor itu, dan tiba-tiba saja motor tersebut sudah menyerupai mobil beroda tiga dengan tambahan sepasang jok di belakang bangku kemudi._

_Blaze tertegun. Bola matanya melebar saat menyaksikan perubahan motor yang berada persis di depannya. Bohong jika ia tidak terpana dengan kendaraan canggih milik pemuda berambut raven tersebut._

Ini bukan saatnya untuk kagum, Blaze!_ Blaze menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha agar pikirannya tidak melayang ke mana-mana._

_Si pengendara motor itu segera menggendong Ice dengan hati-hati dan mendudukkannya di jok belakang. "Ayo, cepat naik!" serunya kepada Blaze. Blaze segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ice._

_Mereka lalu pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat, yaitu Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis._

_._

_._

_Setelah Ice diberi penanganan segera oleh pihak rumah sakit, Blaze dan pengendara itu kalut oleh pikiran mereka masing-masing. Pengendara itu pun meminta maaf kepada Blaze karena kecerobohannya._

"_Nama saya Kaizo. Saya… saya meminta maaf, karena kecerobohan saya hampir membuat nyawa saudaramu melayang…" kata Kaizo sambil bersimpuh di depan Blaze._

_Blaze tidak menjawab. Matanya menerawang. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Lidahnya kelu karena terlalu shock untuk merespons ucapan Kaizo. Air mata tanpa sengaja lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Kepalanya tertunduk._

_Setelah hening selama beberapa menit, akhirnya pemuda berjaket merah senja itu berkata, "Minta maaflah pada Ice. Ini juga kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku ikut menariknya. Seharusnya aku saja yang tertabrak tadi. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati. Seharusnya, aku… aku…" ia mulai terisak menahan tangis. _

_Kaizo hanya memandang pilu Blaze. "Bukan, ini salah saya. Seandainya saya lebih berhati-hati tadi…" pemuda berumur 20 tahunan itu terdiam sejenak sebelum memantapkan keputusannya. _

"_Baiklah, sudah saya putuskan. Saya akan menanggung biaya perawatan saudaramu, Ice, sampai ia sembuh,"_

_Blaze mendongak dengan muka sembab. Air mata yang akhirnya keluar juga tampak menghias pipi tembam itu. "Anda serius?" tanyanya sedikit tidak percaya. _

"_Ya, benar. Ini, gunakanlah ponsel saya untuk menelepon orang tuamu. Jika mereka berkenan, mereka boleh menghukum saya. Ini memang kesalahan saya, tentu saya harus bertanggung jawab." kata Kaizo dengan nada penuh rasa tanggung jawab sambil memberikan ponselnya kepada Blaze. _

"… _terima kasih." _

_Setelahnya Blaze segera menelepon orang tuanya dan menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka datang ke Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis dan berterima kasih kepada Kaizo serta memaafkannya._

_._

_._

_._

_Sebulan kemudian, Ice pun sembuh. Ia dapat bebas dari gips yang menjaganya agar tulangnya tidak bergerak karena patah. Mereka sekeluarga bersyukur karena Kaizo mau bertanggung jawab. Namun…_

_Ice dan Blaze harus menelan kenyataan yang pahit. Dokter masih memperbolehkan Ice bermain sepak bola, tetapi Ice tidak boleh menjadikan profesi pesepak bola sebagai cita-citanya karena hal itu sangat riskan membuat kaki Ice terkena cedera permanen yang mungkin saja terjadi di lapangan dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan lagi._

_Dokter juga memvonis bahwa kedua kaki Ice juga tidak akan bisa selincah dan secepat dulu lagi, karena fraktur yang diterima tungkai bawahnya cukup serius. Oleh karena itu, Ice tidak disarankan untuk berlari, kecuali jika sangat terdesak. _

_Jika ia memaksakan diri untuk berlari dengan kondisi kaki seperti itu dan menggunakan tenaga hingga melampaui batasnya, besar kemungkinan ia akan merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat dan kesulitan untuk berjalan normal lagi._

_Sebenarnya Dokter meragukan keputusannya mengizinkan Ice bermain sepak bola lagi, tapi asalkan ia berhati-hati, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Karena terlalu shock, Ice seperti kehilangan sebagian semangat hidupnya. Cita-citanya terenggut oleh kecelakaan yang membutuhkan waktu sebulan untuk sembuh. _

_Separah itukah lukanya? Menyakitkan sekali. Ia memang memiliki hobi lain selain bermain sepak bola—yaitu memanah—dan ia tidak pernah mengikuti klub sepak bola karena malas, tetapi siapa yang tidak merasa terpuruk saat aset untuk masa depan hilang?_

_Sering kali ia termangu menyaksikan orang lain bermain sepak bola dengan gembira. Ia membayangkan dirinyalah yang sedang berlarian mengejar bola dengan bebas. Lepas, tanpa beban. Tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan kondisi kaki. _Alangkah gembiranya mereka_, batin Ice._

_Sementara Ice? Tidak ada jaminan bahwa ia tidak akan cedera saat bermain sepak bola. Ia memang sudah memaafkan Kaizo, tetapi bekas luka yang muncul tidak akan hilang begitu saja. Begitu pula bekas luka yang tercetak jelas di kedua betisnya._

_Lambat laun, Ice mulai melupakan hobinya yang pertama itu. Ia mengalihkan diri ke hobi lain, memanah, agar keterpurukannya menghilang. Diam-diam ia pandai memanah. _

_Bagaimana dengan cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola andal? Yah, sepertinya Ice harus menentukan ulang cita-citanya itu. Mungkin saja ia akan menjadi atlet panahan andal. Mungkin Tuhan memang menetapkan takdirnya seperti ini. _

_Ia hanya bisa berusaha, berdoa, dan berpasrah, karena ia yakin bahwa rencana Tuhan itu adalah yang terindah baginya._

_Lambat laun, kegemarannya terhadap sepak bola pun memudar dan alam bawah sadarnya mulai melupakan kenyataan bahwa dulu ia sangat menyukai sepak bola. _

OOooOO-_Flashback End_-OOooOO

_Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? _ batin pemilik netra biru laut itu.

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir di pipi Ice tanpa diminta, semakin deras, sebelum akhirnya kedua Boboiboy bersaudara itu terisak di ruang tamu. Pertahanan mereka pun runtuh, yang menyebabkan keluarnya tangisan yang sejak tadi terbendung karena mengingat insiden itu.

"Maaf, Kak Blaze… sebenarnya sepatu itu ada di kolong tempat tidur dalam kamarku. Aku hendak membuangnya karena sudah tak layak pakai." Ice terdiam sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kau simpan sajalah. Lebih baik kamu gunakan sepatu lainku yang tidak kupakai tetapi masih bagus. Ukuran sepatu kita sama, kan? Lagipula, aku tak ingin kakimu terluka, sol sepatu itu terlalu tipis untuk melindungi kakimu," Sang adik mengakui niatnya yang tak jadi ia lakukan, selagi menyeka air mata di pipi.

_Pantas saja aku merasa tidak nyaman saat menatap sepatu itu_. Ice menyimpulkan dalam kalbunya.

Rasanya Ice ingin menangis lagi jika mengingatnya, setelah tahu semua kenyataannya begini.

"Tidak masalah. Aku masih mempunyai sepatu lain yang belum kupakai. Terima kasih sudah menawariku. Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengingatkanmu tentang ingatan buruk itu," balas Blaze dengan senyum simpul selagi mengusap pelan puncak kepala Ice, berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya sang kakak kembar.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kamu melindungiku? Kenapa kamu tidak menarikku bersama-sama? Kenapa tidak membiarkanku saja tertabrak? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang tertabrak karena motor itu berasal dari sisi kiriku?" tanya Blaze bertubi-tubi.

"Kak Blaze," kata sang adik beriris biru laut sambil menangkup dagu Blaze dengan kedua tangannya, membuat mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Kenapa Kakak mempertanyakan hal yang sudah jelas? Tentu saja karena aku sayang padamu, kan? Walau hanya beda beberapa menit, kakak tetaplah kakak. Memangnya ada orang yang membiarkan orang yang disayanginya dalam bahaya?"

Blaze terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Soal kenapa aku tidak menarikmu bersama-sama, aku sedikit terlambat menyelamatkan diri. Alhamdulillah, aku masih hidup sampai sekarang. Itu 'kan juga dihitung sebagai karunia pemberian-Nya, hehehe. Dan maaf, ya, kalau aku mendorong terlalu keras," lanjut Ice sembari tersenyum tipis, sedikit bergurau.

Blaze hanya tersenyum lebar. Tangisan kembar Boboiboy itu mulai mereda. Mereka pun berpelukan dengan erat. Wajah mereka sembab. Netra merah bara api dan biru es itu saling menutup, merasakan hangatnya pelukan satu sama lain. Senyuman terukir di wajah keduanya.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**Trivia: Motor milik Kaizo**

Motor milik Kaizo adalah motor biasa, tetapi berteknologi canggih sehingga bisa berganti menjadi mobil beroda tiga. Model kendaraan yang kugunakan adalah **Lit Motors C1**.

Namun, di dalam fanfiksi ini, digambarkan bahwa mobil berukuran lebih panjang, memiliki tiga buah roda (dua roda di belakang), dan jok penumpang berukuran lebih lebar, sehingga lebih leluasa untuk membawa maksimum dua orang penumpang. Referensi kendaraan lain yang juga kugunakan adalah **Tilter Electric Vehicle**.

**A/N**:

Halo, Asuka kembali lagi! Kali ini dengan fanfic yang pertama kali kutulis setahun lalu (tepatnya bulan November 2018), untuk fandom yang tercinta ini. Akhirnya fic ini bisa di-_publish_ juga setelah diedit berkali-kali TTATT /terharu/ Maaf kalau _feel_-nya nggak terlalu kerasa :"

Ini adalah fic yang kumaksud dalam karyaku sebelumnya, yaitu Tetaplah Bersamaku. Silakan baca fic yang itu juga kalau berkenan XD /promosi/

Fanfic ini kudedikasikan sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih untuk para author yang udah berkontribusi dalam meramaikan fandom BoBoiBoy. Dari karya-karya yang kubaca itulah, aku bisa dapet inspirasi untuk menulis fanfic ini. Terima kasih banyak!

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Silakan tinggalkan review bila ada kritik, saran, atau tanggapan terhadap fic ini^^

Nakashima Asuka 1704

25 Februari 2020


End file.
